Hogwarts' Year of Surprises
by TymLord
Summary: Maya and Damian find that things are pretty weird when you're 11. T due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe, well. Now I have a new story. I wrote it a few years ago, which was middle school I think, I wrote in class, so I got my notebook taken away alot. So therefore some of the chapters will be a little short. But alot of the teachers that read it thought it was really good, and that I should change some of the concepts and enter it in a short story contest. Which I didn't cause I find them stupid, I write for my own self gratification and to see my writing skills improve. Sorry I'm ranting, I'll let ya'll read the story.**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, some of the characters would be tied up in my closet, but I won't tell who.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Magical World

Somewhere in Little Angleton, a little boy and girl wait for their parents to make their decision about their kids, Maya's and Damian's 11th birthday. Also the letters they would receive July 29th.

After about 24 hours of waiting, Maya's and Damian's parents finally made their decision. They decided to take a trip to a place called 'Diagon Alley'. Of course Maya and Damian knew nothing of where it is or what it is for that matter.

The twins birthday came quickly. It felt like a whole week had passed in only two measly days.

"What do you think 'Diagon Alley' is anyway?" Maya asked, looking towards Damian for conformation that he had heard her.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're heading towards that pub on the corner. I can't really read the name from here, can you?" Damian asked in return quietly.

"Yeah, it's called 'The Leaky Cauldron'."

"I wonder why we're going to a pub?"

"I can't tell you, but it must be important, because mum and dad look serious."

Once inside their parents introduced Maya and Damian to Tom, the bar keeper. They didn't know why they were there, but their parents led them to the backdoor. Where they found themselves in a small courtyard, with a trash bin and a brickwall. Then their father took out his wand; which Damian and Maya thought was his lighter, because he always used it to light his pipe.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it stopped like that. But I did warn you that I did write it back in middle school, which was forever ago. But thanks for reading, Review please. I need feed back, and I'll post the reat of the story. It is complete but I have a sequel after. But you have to wait until I post the rest of this story. Review PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. But this one elaborates more, But it still kinda ends abruptly. But I think it works that way. I am touching it up a bit from when I first wrote it, but not the first chapter; because I had already typed it, and I was being lazy. Sorry, more ranting I'll let ya'll read. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Owl Post

Their father looked like he was about to hit the wall with his wand; but an owl, carrying 2 envelopes, screeched and he dropped it.

"Fuck," Malfoy (their father) practically screamed.

"Draco, watch your language while the kids are around!" Arila (their mother) said scolding her husband of 14 years.

"Why the bloody hell should I, it's not like they're going to hear and say the same things when something or another goes wrong in their classes at Hogwarts." Malfoy defended, like it wasn't a huge travasty to curse.

"Um, mum, dad? What's Hogwarts?" Maya timidly asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the owl fluttering arounf with something in its beak, and why can't we say those things that you yelled at dad for?" Damian asked in a near whisper, because he really can't get his voice any louder, he's always been naturally quiet. Unlike Maya, who is a natural loudmouth; much to Damian's dislike, as well as his parents.

"Because those words are not appropriate for children your age to hear, and especially say. So I better not hear you or your sister saying those kinds of things." Their mother said, leaning down to put a black gloved had gently on Damian's cheek.

Their mother then held out her left forearm and a dark brown-red owl with white speckles. landed and perched on her outstretched arm. She took the letters from its beak, looked at them for a moment, and handed one to Damian and Maya each.

Maya and Damain looked at each other, then to their parents, finally they opened the envelopes, that housed the letters, at the same time. Maya was the first to speak up, with some rather crude language.

"What the bloody fuck is this shit, I mean what the hell, this makes nok shitting sense at all," Maya practically shouted, getting a strong glare from their mother. That said 'We'll talk about it later'

Maya read the letter aloud:

"Dear Ms. Maya Malfoy,

You have been accepted to Great Britian's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Howarts.

You will need the following items, for classes and extra activities:  
-a size #2 copper cauldron  
-1 wand -an owl, cat, or toad  
-Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1  
-Potion Kit  
-2 work robes, 1 winter cloak, and 2 dragon-hide gloves  
-1 broomstick

You will start school on the 1st of August, and will stay until the 30th of May. You will either stay or return home on holidays. Have a great school year.  
Sincerly,  
Albus Percival Dumbledore"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it still kind of stops abruptly. But I think it works to a certain effect, I may not know what, but it works. Oh and if there's any questions about the list or you think more should be added, just add it to a review. Because I mostly got the list from a Harry Potter video game. I'm a loser ok. Anywho, PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

"Ok, I give up, what the bloody hell is this and what is it supposed to mean? Dad what were you talking about; spells and potions, what is the importance of those, and how do they help?" Maya aske dwith a questioning look on her face.

Maya was so caught up with her own ranting that she didn't notice her father tapping the bricksof the wall, with his wand, and them moving to form an archway. She also didn't notice that the owl had disappeared into the arch, as soon as the bricks had settled.

"Oh, and another thing where the fuck are we supposed to get all these damn foresaken things..." Maya ranted, simmering off when she finally noticed the archway and her family staring at her; her mother glaring and her father smiling.

"Maya. Calm down, we get everything that we need here in- 'Diagon Alley'." Malfoy said, smilig at his daugters antics. "I swear, you become more like me everyday." He finished, walking through the archway, expecting everyone to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but this is actually as long as it gets, even including me redoing a bit and adding more detail. It's crazy I know, but I don't mind that it was so short, and I hope ya'll didn't either. Thanks for reading; PLEASE review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. I'm mostlly sure that all the chapters will be somewhat short throughout the story. Sorry, but they will also be short, even if I do add more detail to them. Sorry, why am I always ranting? I'll let ya'll read now.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Ollivander's Trouble

"Wow, this is Diagon Alley?" Maya asked, adding to her long list of unanswered questions; marveling in awe, walking somewhat closely behind her father.

"Yeah, and it looks like your brother is straggling behind, why don't you get him, before he gets lost. Then we'll head toward the place we need to visit first- Ollivander's Wand Shoppe." Malfoy said, practically grinning (:o Gasp), but it was somewhat sly at the same time.

Maya fell back and grabbed Damian's wrist and dragged him back up to their parents sides. They led them to Olivander's Wand Shoppe, their parents ushered them inside. Where they were introduced to Olivander the wand maker.

"Hello. Are you two here for your first wands?" Ollivander asked, getting a nod from Damian and a huge grin from Maya. "Yes, ok then. Let's see here, I have just the wand for you Ms. Malfoy; 14" Japanese Cherrywood, with a hippogriff(Sp?) feather core. Go ahead, give it a wave." Olivander stated, handing the wand over to Maya.

Maya just flicked her wrist and a silver panther flew from the tip; it started prowling the room, with swift and elegant movements.

"Oustanding, beautiful patronus Ms. Malfoy. For you Mr. Malfoy I have a 13.5" Oak, with a holly leaf core. Hope you can produce great things with this one, I specially make every wand myself."

Damian barley moved the wand, but just enough to be considered a wave, but nothing happened. Soon he could feel a burning sensation working its way up his hand and through his arm. He dropped the wand when the burning became unbearable; as soon as the wand touched the floor, it shattered into a course dust, as if it were made of crystal.

"My,my. That has never happened before, but before I contemplate on why it happened, I need to find you a wand. Here we are; 14.5" Maple, with a harpy feather core. Hopefully this one won't backfire on us shall we. Give it a wave." Ollivander pushed, seeing the worried look on Damian's face.

* * *

**A/N: Ok not the best chapter, and I'm sorry that it ended abruptly (again). But I'm going to chalk it up to being a cliffhanger, of what will happen to the other characters off the magic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. I f anyone was wondering, I am just posting this as I go, so it's not getting much refacing time. Sorry if you think it sucks , but I enjoy how simple I used to write, though I do think that it could use some more detail; but I'm not that good at Harry Potter right now. Sorry, why do I always seem to give excuses, anyway. I'll let ya'll read the REALLY, REALLY short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- St. Mungo's

Damian waved the maple wand a bit more than the first time, a white flash of light shot out of the tip. The stream shot in the directon of a mirror and ricocheted (sp?) off, it went straight back toward Damian. As it was heading straight back towards him, he was scared, he waved the wand once again; a red, almost crimson shield appeared and deflected the stream of light, which promptly hit Maya in her left leg.

Now that Damian had his wand, his father quickly paid Ollivander for Maya and Damian's wands, and went straight for Maya, picking her up. Off they went to St. Mungo's, so Maya can get her leg checked for any long lasting damage. Maya was holding her leg as tightly as she could to try and stop the pain running from her leg, all over her body.

Malfoy carried his daugher all the way to St. Mungo's. Upon arrival she was instantly transferred to the 'Magical Burn Ward'

After about three hours of waiting Maya came through the double doors that she had previously entered. Her leg had been almost completely healed, but she still had to wear a bandage for a couple of weeks; beacuse the nurse that escorted her out said so. Apparently the burn was caused by a curse that is labled as forbidden, and only a 7th year at Hogwarts has the skill nessicary (sp?) perform such a curse.

After they returned to Diagon Alley to finish their 'school' shopping. Even though Maya and Damian's father left and returned with almost everything on the list anyway, they still had to attain their robes and cloaks, and get a room at the Leaky Cauldron as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was soooo f-ing short, but I'm not giving myself enough time on this story. Omg I'm sorry I'm giving useless excuses again. Thanks ya'll for reading PLEASE review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I mean I wrote this long ago, and thought it would be crap because I wrote REALLY long ago, but I guess not. Sorry, I apparently like to rant, I'll let ya'll read.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

After a good nights rest they Maya, Damian and their parents were off to get their new robes. They also had to be at Platform 9/3 Quarters by 11 a.m. so they wouldn't be late and miss the Hogwarts Express.

Once they got to the robe shop Malfoy spotted the Potters getting robes for their own children; James a second year, and Lily, a first year. Also, for some strange reason, Malfoy started smiling (gasp-:o). But their mother was sneering awfully. As Malfoy was herding his family into the store he walked over to Harry, who had lost his famous lightning bolt scar.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy said smiling, with a cheerful sound in his voice.

Harry turned, startled to see Malfoy smiling, I'm mean smiling =), at him in such a way.

"Oh, hello Draco. Fancy meeting you here, in fact why are you here?" Harry inquired skeptically.

"Just getting robes for the twins, then we're head off towards the platform (A/N: I got tired of typing the whole name; I'm lazy ok)

"Oh, okay, well don't let us get in your way." Harry said quickly and turned away.

So they got their robes and it took longer than they had hoped, and they were already late, it was 10:58 when they made it to the platform. So Maya and Damian had to run onto the train, only to find that the only available room that wasn't filled, was with the Potters.

**_FIN!!!_**

* * *

**A/N: Well this was actually the last chapter, but don't think too much of it, just think of this story as a prequel (sp?). So once again, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Year One

**A/N: Let's see how much trouble Maya and Damian can get into on a train. Oh and I decided to keep adding to this story than start a brand new one, cause it's hard to find story sequels (sp?) when you search. Any way, here ya'll go, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1- The Hogwarts Express

Damian and Maya had to share a car with James and Lily, but only because there was nowhere else to sit, everywhere else was full, or the kids just looked nasty. They hadn't even said anything to easch other, and they had been sitting there for hours, doing nothing. Until Maya spoke up, rather bluntly.

"One question James. What the bloody hell is Hogwarts and why have Damian and I been accepted?" Maya asked rather bluntly, with a mix of rudeness and anger.

"Well, if you would please calm down, I will tell you," James deadpanned.

As Maya was calming down Damian asked a question of his own.

"Lily, does this mean that Maya and I are a witch and wizard?" Damian asked timidly.

"Yes," Lily responded sarcastically, "and I'm the headmaster of Howarts. OF COURSE YOU'RE A WITCH AND WIZARD!!! Dumbass." Lily finished, watching Damian become shocked, and even more quiet than he already was.

"Hey, you little shit, no one talks like that to my brother, and don't you ever talk like that to me you whore. SHUT UP, I'm not finished. If you do anything like that again I will personally kill you, and that's not a threat, that's a promise. Fucking bitch." Maya screamed, leaning over to see if Damian was ok.

Lily was utterly shocked, she had no idea that Maya would go to such lengths to protect her brother; who looked like he was about to cry.

" OK, to answer your question Maya," James went on, completely ignoring the earlier events. "Hogwarts is a special school that trains kids with magical abilities, to hone their skills and help them become functioning members of society. Oh, we're here now." He finished as the train pulled up to Hogwarts station, as a sign so clearly stated.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, still short, but hey at least I put more up, I'm almost to the end of what I have written. Then maybe the chapters will get longer, hopefully, if I can find my muse again. It escaped from its cage, and ran off. I'm doing a city search, its been gone for a couple of years though. This is going to be a long search. (Sigh) Anyway thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, yay, second chapter!!! Anyway this is kind of bad, sorry if it's all in proper english, I'm still working on English english; if you can understand my rambling. Anyway I'll let ya'll read.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Boat Ride

As all four were grabbing their luggage, James was explaining that the new first years had to take a boat ride across the Black Lake to get to Hogwarts.

"What do you mean there are monsters in the lake? Oh, and please do not make a reference about your dad; you do that way too much." Maya said, helping Damian get their things set.

"Ok, I won't," James said backing away, because Maya actually intimidated him. "Anyway, I've taken the boat before, and as long as you don't lean over the edge you'll be fine, and if you do Hagrid will help you."

"Fine, but who's Hagrid?" Maya asked stupidly. (A/N: If anyone of ya'll are stupid and don't know why Maya is asking these questions, then clearly you didn't pay attention to the hidden message in the very beginning; Maya and Damian were sheltered from magic. Thank you. This has been a public service annoncement)

"Hagrid is the games keeper at Hogwarts, You'll actually meet him outside the train. He'll be the one rounding up all the first years."  
Maya and Damian understood everything for the most part, but still didn't know who Hagrid was until James pointed him out once they got off the train. They were struck stupid by their stature versus Hagrid's.

* * *

When all the first years got to the boats, they were drifting away from the docks and toward a large luminous castle in the background. Hagrid couldn't use his umbrella for this so he had to reluctantly teach the first years a second year spell -Carpe Retractum.

"Okay, it looks as though we can't go anywhere until we get the ruddy boats back. Okay, I shouldn't do this to you all, but I have to, I'm gunna teach you all a spell. Repeat after me, but point your wands at the boats, or you'll hook me instead, and say the words 'carpe retractum'." Hagrid said worriedly, looking out toward the lake. He knew that he shouldn't have let the prefects go on up to the school.

Everyone said the spell, but for most nothing happened, except for Lily, Maya, and Damian. Their wands shot out a red streak and attached to separate boats.

'Great you three, now pull your wands back like 'yer fishin' and get them boats back over here," Hagrid stated giddy that they were going to make it to the school somewhat on time.

Of course McGondagol (sp?) got wind of this, but she didn't do anything about it, yet. As Lily, Maya, and Damian were pulling back the boats, the other students were climbing into them and glaring enviously at them. Finally when all of the boats were back and everyone was loaded they went off over the lake toward the great Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW. Also by the way this is my last written chapter, so that means I'll have to wing it from here on out. But hey, that just means my chapters will be longer. But before any of that, since my school is on holiday I'll sit down with all of the movies and books and have an all-day Harry Potter binge. Well thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
